One Night Refuge
by DarkHeart89
Summary: This was her one night refuge, and she'd be damned if she let the opportunity slip just yet. The only thing on her mind was a certain ginger's washboard abs…and those gorgeous eyes. One-shot. Spitfire. Set after Failsafe. BTW, I'm DarkHeart89, just changed meh name C:


One Night Refuge

A peaceful night of sleep obviously was not in the archer's future as she continually tossed and turned on her temporary mattress.

Yes, temporary. Artemis wasn't at home, she was at the cave. Trying, trying being the keyword here, to get some sleep after the deadly simulation that left everyone doubting themselves. Including the archer.

Her death had been a serious wake-up call, a knock on reality's door. Fighting the bad guys was not always successful, and especially when you made absentminded mistakes and played too coy. Villains played for the win, and could care less if you died in the process. They delivered anything but soft blows.

This was no child's play.

Artemis had known that from the moment she walked in, eyeing wary teammates and a hotheaded speedster.

Yet, she made a fatal mistake, which led to her downfall.

How could anyone sleep with that burden?

That death lingered around the corner, ready to pounce, to strike, and to kill.

Not Artemis.

Pain was beating on her like a drum, her heart weighing all too heavy for her liking. She sighed softly and willed her eyes shut, the flash of light overcoming her once again and suddenly, she was there again.

_Running. Running. Running._

"_I'm almost there," She had called, her combat boots thudding against the snow, confidence bubbling in her stomach and making her go a bit faster, eager to get back. They would win. They could defeat these aliens like a piece of cake!_

_Pfft, she'd fought harder against Black Spider, then this poorly put together hunk of junk!_

_Then, M'gann's alarmed voice rang in her ears, laced with panic and shock. "Artemis! Behind you!" Her voice helpless, desperate, her efforts weak._

_Befuddled, she turned around, bow aimed, arrow notched. She feigned a gasp as a bright light over took her, electrifying every muscle in her body, roasting her alive as she was struck, hardly able to stand the pain._

_The last thing she heard before disappearing into a dark abyss was a helpless call of her name, from none other then Wally fucking West._

Artemis gasped; eyelids popping open, sitting up so quickly, she felt dazed, stars circling her vision. Her pulse thudded inside her skull, her heart threatening to leap right out of her chest, her movements shaky and uneven. Emotions soaring. Her pants echoed through out the room that was suddenly all too quiet, too small.

'Get ahold of yourself Artemis,' She mentally scolded, her eyes wide as she tried calming her erratic breathing pattern.

She was confused, through out the majority of her efforts to sleep, when she had had a great deal of painful flashbacks, yet, she hadn't recalled ever hearing Wally call her name so pitifully like that. In fact, she didn't remember him saying anything.

Her lips quirked downward in a frown, her hands clenched her sheets, knuckles whitening. What was that supposed to mean?

His cry of her name had been so pitiful, so sad, and so merciful. So un-Wally, and yet, it made her heart ache like there was no tomorrow.

Why was it affecting her like this? Why did she feel like reassuring him, finding him?

She never felt compassion, hell; she hardly felt anything in general! And certainly not for a hateful redheaded speedster! That was unheard of.

Yet, a small wall in her mind faltered, and she felt the need to console him. Console herself.

She was still shaken that she almost lost hi-, them. Her family, and as much as she hated to admit it, she loved them. She loved them so much, that the fact she almost lost them made her want to curl up in a corner and wallow, uncharacteristically.

Ugh, what a mental case she was.

She threw back the covers, her legs sticky with a thick layer of perspiration. Grimacing, she peeled herself off the bed and stood, shivering as the cool air struck her. The archer tossed her hair carelessly over her shoulder and curled her fingers around her biceps, rubbing quickly, creating friction in attempt to calm the goose bumps arising on her arms.

Her silver eyes loomed over to her bow that sat on her shelf the only thing there. For a temporary room, hers was extremely dull and lifeless. She hadn't brought any pictures, any personal things of hers to the cave, unless you counted the box of tampons in her bathroom. Oh, and her toothbrush.

Other then that and a few other essentials, she had nothing. Nothing in the lifeless white room she used from time to time, and really, was not very homey. Boy, she hoped she wasn't as boring as she seemed.

'Maybe I will paint after all…' She thought absently with a shrug, as she felt a slight rumble in her nether regions, and glanced down at the source of the interruption, eyeing her stomach with a look of utter annoyance.

'Perfect timing as usual,' She rolled her eyes, casting a wistful glance back at her bed, she shuffled to the door, the hunk of metal slithering open and allowing her to exit her jail cell. She scurried down the hallway, but felt the urge to stop walking.

Curious, she stopped and turned her head, looking to where she felt drawn. Her cheeks flushed at the realization that that was indeed the resident speedster's room. She scolded herself at the thought, but felt doubtful.

She honestly wanted to go in there…feel his warm embrace again, like in Bialya, be pressed against his chest, and dare she say feel the press of his l-

She stopped right there. 'No. No. No.' She repeated like a mantra in her mind and shook her head vigorously. 'Bad Artemis, bad thoughts," She chided, scowling.

Her eyes wandered to the door, her gaze wistful and longing.

'No…I can't!' She bit her lip nervously, pondering the thought continually. 'Could I?' With a hesitant burst of confidence, she scuttled over, the door sliding open at detecting her shadowy figure.

Gulping, she tiptoed in, the metal contraption sliding shut silently. At one point, she thought about turning back, feeling embarrassed for sneaking into his room like this. Artemis was supposed to hate Wally. Wally was supposed to hate Artemis. That was how it was supposed to work. But with her feelings changing, could his too?

She shook her head, her eyes taking in his sleeping stature, the gentle rise and fall of his chest, the way his eyes fluttered softly ever so often, the way his bottoms rose dangerously low on his slim hips, his yummy V-lines revealed. His tousled jumble of red hair, his-

'Stop it!' She hissed to her sub-conscious and swung around to leave, accidently catching her foot on some article of clothing, and almost tripping with a strangled yelp, luckily catching herself before she made any more noise.

She heard a soft snort and she froze, staying completely still, holding her breath, praying he was one of those heavy sleepers.

"Nnng!" He grunted, turning on his side, facing her.

She swallowed hastily, knowing perfectly well that was all too audible for her liking, a bead of sweat forming on her forehead, and slowly, began edging herself out of the room, when she heard,

"Hnggg, Artemis!" The voice muffled by the pillow.

'Oh shit!' She was caught. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, embarrassed and turned around.

"C'mere!" He murmured with a wave of his hand, his emerald eyes peering intently, hazy with sleep, but still shining just as brightly as they did during the day.

She felt as though she was a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, and padded over, a shameful look on her face, and a twinge of curiosity lingering.

"Why you here?" He demanded with tired authority, Artemis, hardly being able to taken him seriously with how adorable he looked as was, trying to be all serious.

Her eyes flitted around hesitantly. "I…uhh…," She swallowed, clearing her throat. "I…I couldn't sleep and I came here, I don't know why. It was just sort of an impul-" He made a noise that caught her attention and made her pause momentarily.

"Come closer beautiful." By now, her blush was vibrant and she scurried closer,. His arm flew up and searched for her hand absently, when finding it, he laced their fingers together, a spark of something igniting and stirring inside of Artemis. Panic immediately over came every coherent thought in her mind and she began thinking of an escape route, how to evade without him remembering and calling her out on this tomorrow, when she heard his next words, changing her thoughts completely.

"…Stay." He mumbled, his voice hoarser, she opened her mouth to flat out reject him, already feeling embarrassed enough as it is, when he added, "Please, I-I need you," His voice sorrowful, and cracking. He just wanted her there.

Her eyes widened, feeling put on the spot. There was a pregnant pause, a very very pregnant one, until a small smile grazed her features and she squeezing their conjoined hands gently, nodding. "Yes Wally," She could feeling him grinning and he rolled over, giving her some room to fit in the Queen bed.

She felt grateful and eased herself next to him, gently, springs squeaking with the extra weight added to the bed. He tossed the covers over the two of them, rolling over to face her, vibrant eyes visible in the dim lighting of the moonlight. He had been fortunate enough to get a temporary room with a window on the ceiling, allowing a decent amount of moonlight to seep in at his leisure.

They gazed at each other and Artemis felt silly sharing a bed with her archenemy. But did not regret her choice.

"Wally?" She says in that husky tone of hers that simply drove Wally wild.

"Yeah?" He mumbled sleepily with a yawn.

"Thanks." He smiled loosely and draped an arm over her shoulders, tugging her nearer.

Warmth radiated off his bare chest and she shivered in pleasure. 'Jesus Christ he is like a heat lamp…' She thought.

"Don't mention it," He tucked her head under his chin, her hands resting on his chest. He hesitated, but leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, making her flush in surprise. He shut his eyes, returning to his earlier position. "Seriously, don't, I'm supposed to hate you."

Her heart gave a pleasant shudder and her breath hit his chest as she spoke, making his skin tingle wonderfully.

"…Do you?" She asked, hesitantly.

"No." He replied almost immediately. A wave of something Artemis couldn't up her finger on swirled over her and she smiled.

"For the record, I don't hate you either." She replied lazily, snugging into his warmth, enjoying it for now.

"I…know." He mumbled incoherently, his breathing quieting, sleep finding him easily with the archer snug in his arms.

She rolled her eyes and squeezed her eyes shut. For once, she could be around him without fighting or yelling, she should savor it. She nuzzled her head comfortably in his chest, and wished she could have something like this all the time. But with her hefty baggage, he wouldn't…want…this. So instead she pushed the thoughts of her family, the simulation, the team, everything away. Tonight, it was Wally and her. Simply in the comfort of each other.

This was her one night refuge, and she's be damned if she let the opportunity slip just yet.

_**The only thing on her mind was a certain ginger's washboard abs…and those gorgeous eyes.**_

**AN: Woo~ This prompt slapped me in the face when I went to be, so instead of sleeping…I WROTE IT! :D And then I typed it…and here we are! Hope you enjoyed it, I liked the concept. :) It showed a softer side of Artemis, and how wary she is to get involved with anyone. Review…and maybe, just maybe, I'll update House Hunting Hell quicker. NEPTUNES BEARD**

**OH! And BTW, I'm rping as La'gaan now, because I just hate him so much and I need to give him a chance, even if I like worship Supermartian! Damn. **

…**I am not ashamed at all about the fact that I've watched Depths…twenty times. Heheh~ Bye!**


End file.
